Tower Legend
by icecream2000
Summary: Akashi Cooperation, the company which created the nerve gear and the game Tower Legend. However the only problem upon playing TL is the fact that after death, you would be forever kicked out of the game. Inspired by: TOS, TOG, NGNL, AW Warning: OOC


Based on something like SAO and TOS and TOG and AW and NGNL mixed together

XXX

Basic information:

Game: Tower Legend

Introduction: Create your own Legend. With the new nerve-gear from the Akashi corporations, you will get a chance to create your own character in TL. To win TL, players must reach the top of the Tower, on the top of the tower, you will find everything you have ever dreamed of… Now Let the Games START!

Warning: Be very careful when playing, once you die you won't be able to revive, you will be forever shut from the game, unable to play. No matter how many copies or nerve-gear you buy, it won't change the fact that you would never be able to continue the game.

XXX

TL, the game which cannot be revived after a single defeat was said to be the hardest game ever created, it was also the most detailed game and had a deep risk for every single being. After entering the game, the only way you could survive is to join a guild as joining guilds could immediately level up your ability and stamina, however guilds would only allow someone that would actually manage to help level up the guild enter. And how could a guild decide your worthiness? Well that is actually very easy, the main key is "Luck". On the first floor of the tower, there is nothing except a table. On the table is a machine which you could draw cards from. It has a carving of two dragons on the side. When you give the machine 5 diamonds from your inventory, the dragons on both sides would uncurl to reveal a card, upon swiping down the card, the color of the card would turn. The worst card you could get would be a Lower, the second worse would be a Bronze, the third best was a Silver card, the second best would be a Golden and the best card a lucky player could get would be a Platinum Card. After retrieving your card, you could flip the card over and find out what attribute you are.

A creature born from fire

A creature born from water

A creature born from earth

A creature born from lightness

And lastly a creature born from darkness

Among these species, you could also find out your race.

Including

A God

A Fiend

A Human

A Beast

An Elf

A Dragon

A Spirit

And on the card your level, skills, weaponry, name and status would be listed.

XXX

Among the TL, it was said that there was a guild which was said to be the No.1 guild in the whole game. All the players who were in the guild had Platinum Cards and among the glory, there were five players were said to be the most amazing players. The five of them were the current leader of the guild, Teiko and were dubbed as "The Generation of Miracles". However, it was said that there was one more player who was also part of the miracles, a phantom sixth man.

XXX

"Arah~" Kuroko said flatly looking at the teen who had just swiped a card. It was a Platinum Card. Kuroko was currently lying on one of the top corners of the first floor. Every few seconds and then, a new player would arrive and swipe a card and this was the first Platinum Card he had seen in ages. The owner of the card, a man with red blazing hair and weird eyebrows turned his card over and touched the cards picture. The picture contained a lizard like thing with wings which flames emerged from. "The Fire Vampire." The teen, Kagami read. After touching the card, a beam of red light filled the room, and when the room was back to normal, sharp metallic shards stuck out from Kagami's back, trails of fire burnt and last but not least, a pair of dragon wings sprouted behind him, fire burning slightly from the tips. Two horns curled inwards on Kagami's forehead. Kuroko giggled, this thing seriously didn't suit the male.

"Who's there!?" Kagami shouted, turning to the direction from which Kuroko had been hiding. "That's rude…" Kuroko mumbled as he jumped down from his hiding spot. Kagami's face burnt a deep scarlet as soon as he saw the petite boy in front of him. He had a small frame, pale milky skin, he wasn't wearing any shoes, but he wore anklets and wore white stockings which reached his thighs. He had long blue hair and a pair of fox ears on his head. He was wearing a kimono which had a deep slit, and had nine blue tails growing behind him. He had all kinds of accessories on him, chains, earrings, ear cuffs and so on.  
"Who are you!?" Kagami demanded, while trying to keep his face composed. "You?" Kuroko asked calmly. "Kagami Taiga, Fire, Fiend, The Fire Vampire." Kagami said waiting for Kuroko to introduce himself. "Daji," Was Kuroko's simple answer. "Daji!? I meant you're real name, and what the fuck are you?" Kagami yelled, pissed off. "I don't think that I should tell someone my real name when we've just met 5 minutes ago," Kuroko retorted. "Well you could at least tell me your characters data base." Kagami said. Kuroko sighed, "Kagami kun, I don't think you understand, but the data base of your characters strength and weakness should never be told to people you aren't friends with, as information is very valuable. Kuroko said softly. "Grr…. Fine!" Kagami said, crossing his arms. "You should head on to the second floor now." Kuroko said, pointing to a portal which had just appeared. "Hey, um… I was wondering, if you wanna team up, since I'm like a Platinum Card Holder, like I guess…" Kagami scratched the back of his head.

Kuroko was amused, very amused. Seriously? He was one of the highest Platinum Card Holders around here, and here was Kagami inviting him to join him!? Had he not figure out that he wasn't from the first floor? Well, this was fun, he might as well tell his guild that he would be busy playing around. "Sure," Kuroko said. Kagami grinned before dragging Kuroko and jumping into the portal.

XXX

Kagami Taiga:

Amount of Cards: 1

Life Card: The Fire Vampire

Level: 1

Guild: None

Attack: 234

HP: 665

Attribute: Fire

Race: Fiend

XXX

Kuroko Tetsuya

Amount of Cards: ?

Life Card: Fox Queen Daji

Level: ?

Guild: Teiko

Attack: ?

Attribute: Darkness

Race: Elf

XXX


End file.
